The NMR Screening and Solution Structure core will be responsible for 1) screening the structural properties of HIV proteins to determine their suitability for further structural study, 2) screening potential binding partners, provided by collaborators, for putative interactions with HIV proteins, and 3) structural determination of interacting complexes that have been identified through screening.